


Love and potions.

by Renezinha



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Chocolates, Crowley's never clueless anyway, Humor, Illustrated, Kisses, M/M, Not so clueless Castiel, Not so clueless Crowley, Poems, hah!, love potions, paintings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 03:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4945003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renezinha/pseuds/Renezinha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="center">
  <p><br/>Another attempt at Crowstiel. Hope you like it. =)</p>
</div><div class="center">
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
  <div class="center">
    <p>
      <br/>
      <b>[With art made by me.]</b>
      <br/>
    </p>
  </div>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	Love and potions.

"What's this? Do you think you can simply waltz into my door and drop your Angel pet like that?" Crowley was especially exasperated that day. And having Moose and Squirrel bringing Castiel to him out of blue, didn't do anything to help lighten his mood. Cas did look weird though, weirder than usual, that is.

"He was asking for you and me and Sammy were about to scratch our brains out when he started talking about all the things he wanted to...do for you." Dean grimaced, sharing a knowing look with his brother.

"Look, there was a...hmm...an accident and Cas here fell under the effects of...a love potion." Sam, the smart one, finally explained.

"So? Why couldn't you wait for the effects to wear off? Start making sense, morons, or i'll sic Juliet on the three of you!"

Cas remained in silence the entire time, giving love-sick puppy eyes to the King every now and then. Crowley tried to ignore him.

"We can't babysit him, dammit Crowley! We have stuff to do. Besides, you owe me more than one, time to start charging all those favors." Dean shoved the Angel against the King and turned around to leave. Sam offered the Demon and the Angel an apologetic smile before following his older brother towards the Impala as well.

"I'm the KING OF HELL, you-...Cas...what are you doing?"

The Angel smiled, massaging the Demon's shoulders, leaning to kiss him right behind his ear. "I'm sorry you're stuck with me."

"You can stay until mama and papa get back, but you will not bother me, capisce? I have stuff to do. King, remember? Apparently no one remembers that anymore." Crowley rolled his eyes, turning and pushing the Angel away. "Come on then."

It was easy said than done! The bloody Angel wouldn't just leave him alone! Sure it was flattering having Cas head over heels for him, but it was just the effects of a love potion, it wasn't real...was it? Stupid Sam and Dean, should have explained him with details what the hell happened. What could possibly lead an Angel to fall under the effects of a love potion in the first place? Are they that clumsy??

"Crowley, i brought you something."

The King, his loyals, the demon about to be condemned...everyone in the room stared towards the Angel and while some tried not to laugh, others kept the constipated look on their faces. They didn't want to join the guy being judged after all.

"Castiel..." Crowley huffed, rubbing a palm against his face. "What the hell are you doing? I'm busy!"

"I know, but i wanted to see you." Cas had brought flowers, chocolate shaped hearts and apparently he even wrote the King a few love poems. Oh, and he drew him too. In the nude. Well...

"I don't care if i'm going to die, i just...i gotta laugh!" The guy in judgement did laugh and two seconds later he was being smoked into nothingness.

"Everyone...leave." Crowley commanded. Cas, the idiot, had turned around to leave as well, and the demon resisted the urge to slap himself. "Not you, Castiel!"

The Angel turned again, smiling widely, while Crowley rose from his throne, shoving his hands inside his pockets, walking towards him.

"The effects would have wore off by now." He took a look at the drawing Cas made and, well, he had to admit the Angel was talented. He'd hang the painting in his room later, that's for sure. The poems, not so much. Those were terrible. Who writes about red roses and blue violets anymore??

"Chocolate?" Cas took one from the box and basically shoved it into Crowley's lips. Crowley slapped his hand but opened his mouth and ate the chocolate anyway.

"This is ridiculous. Is this a prank? Are Moose and Squirrel pranking me??"

"No, it is true. I...did drink a love potion they had in storage at the bunker."

"How would you drink it by accident You wouldn't be that dumb, would you?" Crowley squinted in curiosity, turning his head to the side when the Angel tried feeding him again.

"We were playing a game...truth or dare, i think? I wasn't well acquainted with the rules...and Dean was daring me to drink anything from the potions storage...and i did."

"Oh...for the love of.."

"Yes." Cas nodded, smiling rather cute, offering the flower bouquet to Crowley. "I can't really control myself right now...sorry."

"Why did they bring you to me, Castiel?" He took the flowers, smelled them and then tossed them over his shoulder. What is he, a sixteen year old prom date??

  
[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=2w3as5s)  


"Apparently...love potions trigger feelings concealed deep inside you...and, uh..."

Crowley had to laugh. This dumb bird was in love with him? Now, isn't that precious. Sam and Dean made a really bad move bringing their Angel friend to him. He's a demon, he's the King of Hell, what if he broke their Angel just for fun? What of it then?

"I know how love potions work. I just wanted to hear it from you." Hell, if he's not going to gloat. Stupid, stupid Angel.

"Oh."

"Yes, oh." The demon King smirked.

"I'm going to kiss you now. Crowley." The Angel blurted all of sudden, voice lowering with either desire or of sore throat.

"Are you now?"

"Yes."

But Crowley didn't wait for the Angel to kiss him because impatience took over and he grabbed Cas by the lapels of his coat, pulling him close until their lips finally met. The kiss didn't last long but before Crowley could throw in a snide remark, the Angel was claiming his lips again.

The potion effects had long wore off when they ended up in bed together.


End file.
